Sztuka pisania
by Kirichin
Summary: Aomine Daiki, popularny pisarz romansów, idzie za radą swojej uroczej edytorki i postanawia napisać swoje pierwsze boys love. Jak mu to wyjdzie? [AoKaga]


- Braknie mi słów.  
- Co ty mówisz, Aomine-sensei?  
- Braknie mi ich. Potrzebuję przerwy.  
- Czekaj, Aomine-sensei...  
- Co?  
- Przerwy do kiedy?  
- Nie wiem.  
- Gdzie będziesz?  
- Wracam do rodziny.  
- Mówiłeś, że to wieś zabita dechami i nigdy tam nie wrócisz.  
- Nigdy nie mów nigdy, co, Satsuki?  
Wsiadłem do pociągu, ostatni raz spojrzałem na zatłoczony, tokijski peron.  
_Za dużo przymiotników, ale jak lepiej w jednym zdaniu zawrzeć, że był pełen ludzi i to peron w Tokio?_  
Zanim wsiadłem do pociągu, ostatni raz obejrzałem się na tokijski peron pełen ludzi.  
_Czy tak jest lepiej?_  
Czy wracam do domu tak, jak chciałem wrócić? Jako zwycięzca czy jako tchórz?  
_Pomyślę, czy zostawić te pytania. Nie chcę od razu robić z tego filozoficznej książki. Ona nie ma być w ogóle filozoficzna. Źle... nie chcę, by była powtórzeniem czegoś, co już było. Zapamiętać - unikać schematów._  
Ludzie znikali, ja zostałem. Długie podróże obrazują życie.  
_To jest silniejsze ode mnie. Nie umiem pisać o akcji. Aomine, weź się w garść. Naucz ty się porządnie pisać. Świeżo, inaczej. Spójrz na problem z innej strony. Weź się do roboty._  
Jestem, a oni dookoła mnie. Pojawiają się, znikają, pojawiają (_później poprawić, powtórzenia często są niepotrzebne_).  
- Kontrola biletów.  
Huk.  
- Przepraszam! Nic się pani nie stało? Całe szczęście! Naprawdę przepraszam! Jestem taki głupi... kto wkłada bilet do torby i kładzie ją na górze, prawda!?  
_Nie, on by tak nie powiedział._  
- Przepraszam! Nic pani nie jest!? Cholera! Jak zawsze wpadam na genialne pomysły! Wkładać bilet do walizki! Kto tak robi?!  
Właśnie, kto?  
Podniosłem wzrok znad gazety (c_hciałem, żeby to był bilet, ale byłoby powtórzenie. I ta gazeta jest mi potrzebna później. Jeszcze pomyślę_) Wysoki. Rudy. _Kiedyś dodam coś o jego plecach, ale na razie nie umiem opisać ich pojedynczym słowami. Chciałbym, żeby były opięte czarną bluzką bez rękawów. Tylko jak to napisać?_  
Wysoki. Rudy. Silne ramiona.  
C_zuję się przez takie pisanie jak gej, ale jak skreślę "silne" to zostanie ramiona._ Wysoki. Rudy. Ramiona. _To bezsensu._  
- Proszę, proszę. Już pokazuję.  
_To musi być bardziej hałaśliwe i szybkie._  
- Proszę! Przepraszam! Tak, już mam. Przepraszam panią! Proszę, bilet... tak...  
Huk.  
Tym razem we mnie.  
_To tylko opowiadanie, Aomine. To tylko opowiadanie. Utożsamiasz się z postacią, bo tak jest lepiej. Nie jesteś gejem. No, prawie nie jesteś. _  
_Zapamiętać - później zmienić nazwisko głównego bohatera_.  
- Dziękuję i proszę uważać.  
Ludzie w przedziale znikali. Starsza pani zapomniała wziąć swojego swetra _(tutaj powinienem dodać, że on za nią pobiegł, ale nie wiem, jak on nazwać. Później pomyślę_). Jakiś kapryśny chłopiec uciekał swojej matce. Otyły mężczyzna przespał swoją stację (_biedny, czemu go nikt nie obudziły?_) Ludzie znikali.  
- Chyba nieciekawa ta gazeta.  
Śmiech.  
- Czemu tak sądzisz?  
Pan? On nie jest panem. Zdaje się młodszy ode mnie.  
_Zapamiętaj - chodzi o to, że główny bohater nie powiedział per pan do rudego. Później poprawić na bardziej zrozumiałe._  
- Bo ciągle coś odrywa twój wzrok od niej.  
Złożyłem gazetę i położyłem ją obok.  
_Nie podoba mi się to zdanie. Muszę coś z nim zrobić albo je wyciąć. Tylko to mi zepsuje kompozycję, bo nie mam czym przeciąć dialogów._  
- Bo ciągle coś odrywa twój wzrok od niej.  
Wymiana spojrzeń.  
_Sprawdzić, czy to poprawny frazeologizm._  
- Słowa są już zapisane. Nie zmienią się więc mogę zawsze do nich wrócić. Inaczej jest z życiem. Ono się zmienia. Dlatego słowa nigdy nie oddadzą życia.  
Młoda dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi.  
- Przepraszam, czy wszystkie miejsca tu są wolne?  
- Ta-!  
- Nie, proszę wybaczać, zajęte.  
_Ta-! - rudy. Nie, proszę... - główny bohater. Zapamiętać, żeby potem samemu się nie pogubić._  
- W takim razie przepraszam.  
- Młoda dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi i odeszła. Czy to życie?  
Mówić o takich rzeczach obcemu mężczyźnie, który przyjaźnie zagadał mnie w przedziale. Chyba jestem zdesperowany. _Nie._ Chyba byłem zdesperowany. _Mam problem z czasownikami. Tutaj lepiej brzmi forma przeszła czy teraźniejsza? Takie rzeczy zabierają mi najwięcej czasu._  
- Słowa są środkiem komunikacji więc może... same w sobie są życiem?  
Zawstydzony uśmiech.  
- Może.  
_Wiem, co będzie dalej. Wysoki, rudy mężczyzna zapyta głównego bohatera, dokąd jadzie. Tylko nie umiem znaleźć odpowiedniej odpowiedzi. Zastanawiam się, czy powinien odpowiedzieć mu od razu czy najpierw zapytać, dokąd on jedzie. To takie momenty budują charakter postaci. Jaki jest Aomine-sensei? Jaki jestem?_  
- Dokąd jedziesz?  
Zmienia temat, choć nie czuję, żeby robił to przez skrępowanie.  
_Nie podoba mi się. Inaczej._  
Zmienia temat, choć nie jest skrępowany.  
_To tym bardziej nie, inaczej._  
- Dokąd jedziesz?  
- Powiedz, kiedy w takich momentach pytasz o imię i nazwisko?  
Posyłam mu zadziorny uśmiech.  
_- I właśnie tu się zacinam. Nie wiem, co dalej._  
_- Nie wiesz, co ma na to odpowiedzieć ten rudy? _  
_- Właśnie. Ma być krzykliwym awanturnikiem, trochę głupim. Nie chcę z niego robić nieomylnego ani niebywale inteligentnego. Nie chcę też, żeby rzucał sentencjami z rękawa._  
_- A co by odpowiedział Kagami-kun? _  
_- Nie mam pojęcia, nigdy wcześniej nie byłem w takiej sytuacji? _  
_- Widzisz, Dai-chan, to nie takie trudne. _  
- Dokąd jedziesz?  
- Powiedz, kiedy w takich momentach pytasz o imię i nazwisko?  
Posłałem (_trzymajmy się formy przeszłej_) mu zadziorny uśmiech.  
- Nie mam pojęcia, nigdy wcześniej nie byłem w takiej sytuacji.  
Odpowiedział i nie wiedziałem, czy tonem głosu rzuca mi wyzwanie, czy próbuje okazać, że go uraziłem. _Trochę za długie. _  
Odpowiedział. Nie wiem, czy tonem głosu rzucał mi wzywanie czy okazywał swoją pogardę _(?)._  
_Potem przejrzeć._  
- To jak się nazywasz?  
- Kagami Taiga.  
_- Wiedziałam, że to zrobisz!_  
_- Zamknij się! _  
- Taiga?  
- Tak jakoś wyszło. A ty?  
_- To jak rozmowa na chacie. Cześć, jestem Satori. Mam szesnaście lat..._  
_- Satsuki! Jak jesteś taka mądra, to sama pisz!_  
- Aomine Daiki.  
_On ma mnie kojarzyć? Mało możliwe, by ktoś tak nieokrzesany kojarzył średnio znanego pisarza. _  
- To... dokąd jedziesz?  
Ponawia, uśmiechając się głupowato _(było w poprzednim opowiadaniu. Zmienić przymiotnik). _  
- Do Jokugoshi.  
_- Nie wierzę w takie zrządzenie losu. On nie może jechać w to samo miejsce. _  
_- To co, mają się kochać ze sobą już w przedziale!? _  
_- Ale to jest nierealne, by on też nagle tam jechał! To przecież wieś zabita dechami, nie widzisz wstępu!? _  
_- Ale w mangach shojo..._  
_- Ale to nie jest manga shojo! _  
_- To twoja książka! Sam coś wymyśl. Oni mają się spotkać i już! Ma być seks! _  
_- Daiki! Momoi-san! Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam wam w spotkaniu w sprawie pracy, ale obiad już gotowy. _  
_- Kagami-kun! _  
_- Tak? _  
_- Wierzysz w przeznaczenie?_  
_- Nie._  
_- A jakby dwie osoby spotkały się w przedziale i jechały w to samo miejsce, to byłoby w tym coś dziwnego? _  
_- Nie wydaje mi się._  
_- A gdyby później miały zostać kochankami? _  
_- To jest dziwne. _  
_- Widzisz! Mówiłem ci! _  
_- Dobra, przedyskutujemy to po obiedzie!_


End file.
